Gali (Matoranien universumi)
Malline:Monitl/Gali-Toa Mata|Toa Mata Malline:Monitl/Gali-Toa Nuva|Toa Nuva||true Gali on Veden Toa ja ainut naispuolinen Toa Mata ja Toa Nuva. Hän on Toa Matoista ja Toa Nuvista kaikkein viisain ja hän huomaa muutokset luonnossa nopeasti. Hän ui todella nopeasti ja on ystävällinen luonteeltaan. Elämäkerta Toa Mata Varhainen elämä 100 000 vuotta sitten Gali luotiin Artakhalla. Hänet ja muut Toa Matat kuitenkin herätettiin vasta Daxian saarella, missä Hydraxon opetti heile tiimityöskentelyä ja monia muita hyödyllisiä taitoja. Koulutuksen aikana Gali onnistui ystävystymään kaikkien muiden tiimitovereidensa kanssa Kopakaa lukuunottamatta. Koulutuksen jälkeen heidät vietiin Karda Nuille suojelemaan siellä työskenteleviä Av-Matoraneja. He joutuivat taistelemaan siellä Avohkaheja, eläviä salama-Raheja, vastaan monta viikkoa. Lopulta he kuitenkin päihittivät ne ja Matoranit pystyivät lopettamaan työnsä. Yksi heistä, Takua, esitteli työtään Galille ja kertoi palavasta halustaan tulla kerran itsekin Toaksi. Tämän jälkeen Tahu ja Kopaka johdattivat toiset Codrexiin, jonka seinässä oleva luukku sulki heidät sisään. Tahu ja Koapaka kertoivat etteivät he voisi lähteä ennen ulos Codrexista, koska ulkona riehuvat energiamyrskyt polttaisivat heidät tuhkaksi. heidän oli tarkoitus jäädä sinne varakeinoksi, jos Mata Nuille tapahtuisi jotakin ja hänet olisi herätettävä. Niinpä he menivät kanistereihinsa tuhansien vuosien ajaksi. 1 000 vuota sitten Suuren mullistuksen jälkeen heidät laukaistiin ulos Codrexista Aqua Magnan pinnalle. Kanisterien olisi pitänyt välittömästi kellua Mata Nuin saaren rannoille, mutta vian takia he kelluivatkin meressä tuhannen vuoden ajan. Heidät kutsuttiin saaren rannoille vasta, kun Takua keräsi Toa-kivet. Mata Nui [[Kuva:Gali_BIONICLE_The_Legend_of_Mata_Nuissa.png|thumb|150px|left|Gali Legend of Mata Nuissa]] Rantauduttuaan Toa-kanisterillaan lähelle Le-Wahin rantaa ja päästyään ulos siitä, hän huomasi olevansa osina ja unohtaneensa kaiken nimeään lukuunottamatta. Koottuaan itsensä hän lähti vaeltelemaan viidakkoon. Jossakin vaiheessa muiden Toa Matojen tapaamisen jälkeen hän kohtasi meressä Tarakavan. Pian hän tapasi Tahun, Pohatun, Onuan, Lewan ja Kopakan. Tapaamisessa he päättivät lähteä eri teille, koska Lewa ja Kopaka eivät halunneet työskennellä tiiminä. Teridax usutti luonnonvoimat heidän kimppuunsa kohtaamisen keskeyttämiseksi, ja Gali lähti vierailemaan ensimmäistä kertaa kylässään Ga-Korossa. Naamioiden etsintä Vierailun jälkeen hän lähti Le-Wahiin, jossa hän jouti pulaan Teridaxin hallitsemissa vesissä. Lewa onnistui pelastamaan hänet, minkä jälkeen Gali nouti oman Kanohi Mirunsa vuorelta. Hänen kimppuunsa hyökkäsi kuitenkin Nui-Jagoja ja Tarakavoja, joista yksi löi hänet taistelussa tajuttomaksi. Tajuttomuuden aikana hän sai näyn Wairuhasta ja Akamaista. Gali huuhoutui veteen, mistä Tahu pelasti hänet kertoakseen Toien uudesta tapaamisesta. Teridax keskeytti tapaamisen toistamiseen, mutat Toat sopivat etsivänsä naamiot yhdessä. Toat alkoivat yhdessä noutaa jäljelläolevia naamioita. Gali, Kopaka ja Onua noutivat yhden Tahun naamioista saaden samalla tietää hoideltuaan erään Tarakavan, että saastuneet Kanohit hallitsivat Raheja. Gali jätti ryhmän hetkellisesti saatuaan tietää Mackulta, että Ga-Koroon oli hyökännyt yksi tarakavoista. Gali tuli paikalle juuri kun Tarakava aikoi hyökätä uudelleen hänen kyläläistensä kimppuun. Hän onnistui päihittämään Tarakavan poistamalla sen saastuenen Kanohin. Tämän jälkeen he jakaantuivat kahteen ryhmään, ja kun Galin ryhmä meni Le-Wahiin noutamaan kanohia Tahu sytytti tuleen sen puun, jossa Kanohi oli. Gali oli hänelle tästä vähän aikaa vihainen, mutta he unohtivat riitansa päästessään Kini-Nuille ja saadessaan Kultaiset Kanohit. Tuolloin Kirjurin Komppania saapui paikalle ja lupautui puolustamaan temppeliä Toien ollessa maanalla. Ennen lähtöään Gali muodosti Takuan kanssa henkisen yhteyden, jotta Kirjuri näkisi Toa Matojen taistelun. Taistelu Teridaxia vastaan Mangaiassa he kohtasivat kaksi Manasta, joita kuusi Toaa eivät pystyneet erillään päihittämään. Tuolloin Kopaka ja Gali muistivat kumpikin omat näkynsä Toa Kaitoista, ja kertoivat niistä neljälle muulle Toalle. He yhdistyivät sitten Akamaisi ja Wairuhaksi ja onnistuivat päihittämään Manasit. Jakaannuttuaan taas kuudeksi Toaksi Teridaxin läheisyyden takia Galin ja Takuan välinen yhteys katkesi. Pian Gali ja muut kohtasivat Varjo Toat, Toa Matojen varjopuolet. He onnistuivat päihittämään ne imemällä ne itseensä. Viimeisenä he kohtasivat Teridaxin, joka tuli puhumaan heille saastunutta naamiota kantavan Matoranin muodossa. Hetken kuluttua hän kuitenkin muutti itsensä suureksi pyörteeksi, jonka Toat kuitenkin päihittivät elementaalivoimillaan. Tämän jälkeen heidät teleportattiin Mata Nuin pinnalle valonsäteissä. thumb|right|200px|Promotionaalista taidetta Galista Bohrokit 150px|left|thumb|Gali tekemässä myrskyä Palattuaan pinnalle maa alkoi järistä Bohrokien heräämisen merkiksi. He kohtasivat Ta-Matoranin, joka kertoi hyökkäyksestä Ta-Koroon. Saavuttuaan sinne he löysivät kylän Pahrakien ja Kohrakien hyökkäämänä. Toat onnistuivat päihittämään ne ja kuulivat Vakamalta, että todellisuudessa Kranat ovat Bohrokien aivoja ja että heidän pitää kerätä jokaiselta Bohrok-tyypiltä kahdeksan erilaista Kranaa. Pohatu, Onua, Kopaka ja Gali toimivat kerran yhdessä Tahnokien Kranojen nappaamiseksi. Onua kaivoi tunnelin luolasta merelle, jonka jälkeen Kopaka jäädytti sen suuaukon. Bohrokien tultua Pohatu murskaasi jään ja vesi virtasi sisään. Tahnok meni veteen noutamaan Kranoja ja sai kerättyä niitä neljä erilaista. Jokaisen Toan kerättyä kaikki Kranansa he laskeutuivat Bohrokien pesään, josta he lopulta tulivat kammioon, jossa oli kuusi koloa. Jokainen Toa sijoitti Kranansa koloihin ja he saivat kaikki omat Exo-Toa-haarniskat. He käyttivät niitä taistelussa Bahrageja vastaan mutta huomattuaan niiden estävän heidän elementaalivoimiensa käytön he riisuivat ne. Toa Matat yhdistivät voimansa ja sulkivat Bahragit protodermikseen. Gali ja toiset putosivat kuitenkin sähköistyneeseen Protodermikseen ja muuttuivat Toa Nuviksi. He saivat paremmat haarniskat, suuremmat elementaalivoimat, uudet Kanohit ja uudet Toa-välineet, sekä Nuva-symbolin joka oli sidottu heidän elementaalivoimiinsa. Toa Nuva Bohrok-Kalit Toa Nuvat palasivat pinnalle vahvempina olentoina ja testasivat voimiaan. Tämän jälkeen he lähtivät eri teille, ja Gali oli vihainen Onualle siitä ettei tämä ollut tapaamisessa sanonut mitään. Pian kuusi voimakasta olentoa, Bohrok-Kalit, ilmestyivät ja varastivat Toien Nuva-symbolit ja veivät heiltä näiden elementaalivoimat. Menettäessään voimansa Gali yritti hallita hyökyaaltoa, minkä Hahli näki ja haki Nokaman apuun. Nokama rohkaisi Galia ja opasti tämän tunneliin, jota pitkin Toa Metrut olivat tulleet Mata Nuille. Nokama kertoi siellä olevasta Kakama Nuvasta ja lukitsi Galin samalla sisään. Gali näki tunnelin seinällä kuvan kuudesta Toasta, joista yhden hän tunnisti Nokamaksi. Hän lähti kulkemaan tunnelia eteenpäin, ja ollessaan veden alla hän kohtasi suuren mustekalan, joka tarttui Galia jalasta lonkerollaan. Gali kuitenkin päihitti mustekalan lopulta löydettyään Kanohin ja onnistui myös pääsemään sen avulla tunnelin suun tukkivan oven läpi. Löytäessään Nokaman hän kysyi esittikö kuva häntä, mutta Nokama kuitenkin kiisti sen. Kun Toat kokoontuivat jälleen yhteen, he lähtivät etsimään kuutta Bohrok-Kalia Po-Wahista. Eliitti-Bohrokit kuitenkin onnistuivat päihittämään heidät, koska Toilla ei ollut elementaalivoimiaan. Gali, Pohatu ja Onua lähtivät etsimään Bohrokien pesää ja katsomaan, olivatko Bahragit yhä siellä. Sen jälkeen Toa Nuvat hajaantuivat etsimään Krana-Kaleja. Myöhemmin Gali kutsui Kopakan ja Tahun tapaamiseen Kini-Nuille. Sieltä he lähtivät Varjon paikkaan etsimään kolmea Kanohi Nuvaa. Matkalla he kohtasivat monia illuusioita ja vaaroja. Juuri kun he olivat saavuttamaisillaan naamiot, maa petti heidän altaan ja he putosivat luolaan jossa Turaga Vakama, Lewa, Onua ja Pohatu olivat myös ansassa. Heidän kimppuunsa hyökkäsi Rahi Nui, jonka Vakama kuitenkin onnistui voittamaan käyttämällä sen muistoja sitä vastaan. Kerran Kopaka, Gali ja Lewa yhdistyivät myös Wairuha Nuvaksi, mutta hävisivät jälleen kolmelle Bohrok-Kalille näiden yhdistyttyä Bohrok-Kal Kaita Jaksi. Bohrok-Kalien löydettyä Bahragit Toa Nuvat seurasivat niitä sinne. Siellä he löysivät Exo-Toan taistelemassa kaleja vastaan, vaikkakin Exo-Toa hävisi taistelun äkkiä. Kun Kalit olivat juuri asettamaisillaan Nuva-symbolit Nuva-kuutiooon, Tahu päätti käyttää Ajan naamiota. Tahu ei kyennyt käyttämään sitä kovin kauaa, mutta se antoi Galille aikaa kehittää toinen suunnitelma. He päättivät yrittää voimiensa kanavoimista symbolien kautta, jolloin Bohrok-Kalit ylikuormittuisivat eivätkä Bahragit heräisi. Juuri näin tapahtui, ja Mata Nuin saari pelastui jälleen. Valon naamio Jonkin ajan kuluttua Jaller ja Takua löysivät Valon naamion. Gali oli paikalla, kun Kolhii-turnauksen loppuottelu pelattiin ja Jaller ja Takua lähetettiin etsimään seitsemättä Toaa. Tämän jälkeen Gali meni Kini-Nuille meditoimaan, minne kolme Rahkshia, Guurahk, Lerahkja Panrahk tulivat Teridaxin luotua ne. Galin huomatessa niiden kulkevan kohti Ta-Koroa hän hyppäsi veteen ja lähti uimaan kohti Tulen kylää. Siellä hän ehti varoittaa Matoraneja juuri ennen Rahkshien saapumista. Gali taisteli yhdessä Tahun kanssa kolmea Rahkshia vastaan Matoranien ja Turagoiden paetessa kylästä. Taistelussa Lerahk myrkytti Tahun naamion ja heikensi Ta-Koron perustuksia saaden sen uppoamaan. Kun Lewa saapui pian paikalle, Gali olisi tutkinut Tahun myrkyttynyttä naamiota, mutta tämä kieltäytyi sanoen, että Galia kiinnostivat pelkät naarmut vaikka Ta-Koro oli uponnut laavaan. thumb|right|150px|Gali hyökkää. Myöhemmin Tahu ja Gali surffasivat hyökyaallolla kohti kolmea Ta-Koroon hyökännyttä Rahkshia, ja Gali sai vastaansa Guurahkin. He alkoivat olla tappiolla, kunnes Lewa saapui pelastamaan heidät. Rahkshit kuitenkin romahduttivat kallionkielekkeen Toien päälle ja luulivat näiden kuolleen. Tahu oli kutienkin onneksi aktivoinut Hau Nuvansa viime hetkellä suojatakseen itseään ja kahta muuta Toa Nuvaa. Kolmikko lähti tapaamispaikalle lähelle Po-Koroa, missä Kopaka taisteli yksin kaikkia kuutta Rahkshia vastaan. Siellä Gali ja Tahu alkoivat riidellä keskenään Kurahkin käytettyä vihavoimaansa heihin. He kuitenkin onnistuivat unohtamaan kiistansa ja Gali hyökkäsi vedellä Kurahkin kimppuun. Panrahk ja Guurahk yrittivät pudottaa kallionkielekkeen Galin ja Kopakan päälle, mutta Lewa pelasti heidät tuulen avulla Tahun sulattaessa kivet magmaksi. Yhtäkkiä Pohatu, Onua ja Whenua ilmestyivät Kraata-luolasta. Tahu ja Kopaka käyttivät voimiaan sulkeakseen luolan suun, etteivät Kraatat karkaisi luolasta. Vain yksi varjo-Kraata oli paennut ja Pohatu sai senkin kiinni kynnellään. Pohatun ja Onuan mentyä edeltä Onu-Koroon muut Toa Nuvat seurasivat heitä sinne. Kurahkin, Turahkin ja Vorahkin hyökättyä sinne myös muut Toa Nuvat saapuivat paikalle. Taistelussa Tahun naamio myrkyttyi Kurahkin sauvan takia täysin ja hän hyökkäsi Galin kimppuun tulella Gali onnistui onnekseen väistämään ja Kopakan jäädytettyä Tahun he ja Lewa veivät tämän turvaan. Pian Gali käytti parannuskykyjään parantaakseen Tahun, minkä jälkeen he menivät Kini-Nuille viimeiseen taisteluun Rahkshien kanssa. Toa Nuvat onnistuivat päihittämään kaikki muut Rahkshit paitsi Turahkin, jonka Pelon sauva tappoi Jallerin. Tuolloin Takua tiesi kuka oli ja laittoi Avohkiin päähänsä ja hänestä tuli Valon Toa Takanuva ja hän onnistui tuhoamaan Turahkin. Gali seurasi Takanuvaa yhdessä muiden Mata Nui asukkaiden kanssa. Siellä he näkivät Takanuvan taistelun Teridaxia vastaan ja näiden yhdistymisen Takutanuvaksi. Sen jälkeen Takutanuva avasi portin Metru Nuille ja herätti Jallerin henkiin. Paluu Metru Nuille Tämän jälkeen Matoranit alkoivat rakentaa veneitä, jotta Metru Nuille palaaminen olisi helpompaa. Tämän aikana Turagat kertoivat menneisyydestään Toa Metruina. Sitten he purjehtivat yhdessä Metru Nuille, missä he tapasivat Turaga Dumen ja Rahagat. Heidän myös piti päihittää uusi Tuhon kyykäärme Kakama Nuviensa avulla. Pian Dume kertoi, että Mata Nui ei ollut pelkästään unessa, vaan myös kuolemaisillaan. Voya Nui Toat menivät Toa-kanistereihin ja matkustivat niillä Voya Nuille. Siellä he kohtasivat kuusi Piraka ja hävisivät näille taistelussa. Pirakat veivät Toien naamiot ja välineet ja lähtivät viemään heitä Valmai-vuorelle heittääkseen heidät laavaan. Vuori kuitenkin purkautui juuri tuolloin ja Pirakat pakenivat paikalta henkensä edestä. Toat pelastautuivat purkauksen alta mutta kohtasivat heti perään Voya Nuin puolustusryhmän, joka luuli Toia taas uusiksi Pirakoiksi. Seurasi taistelu, jossa Gali sai osuman Dalun lataajista ja tuli hulluksi siihen saakka, kunnes Axonn paransi hänet. Pian Balta kuitenkin tuli paikalle ja sanoi Nuvien olevan oikeita Toia. Puolustusryhmä ja Toat liittoutuivat ja alkoivat suunnitella iskua Pirakan linnoitukseen. Siellä Brutaka kuitenkin löi heidät kaikki tajuttomiksi ja Nuvat vietiin elementaalivoimia imevään kammioon. Puolustusryhmäläiset pelastivat heidät myöhemmin ja Toa Nuvat tapasivat Toa Inikat. Lyhyen keskustelun jälkeen päätettiin, että Nuvat lähtevät Metru Nuille valmistautumaan kohtalonsa täyttämiseen. Valmistelut Mata Nuin heräämiselle Toa Nuvat menivät Suureen Temppeliin kenenkään huomaamatta. Sieltä he noutivat käärön, jossa kerrottiin asiat, jotka tulisi tehdä ennen Mata Nuin heräämistä. Ensimmäinen tehtävä oli herättää Bohrokit ja päästää ne palauttamaan Mata Nuin saari paljaaseen tilaansa. Tämän tehtyään Nuvat menivät noutamaan Artakhan sauvaa Arkistoista, mutta Onua muisti Turaga Whenuan kerran sanoneen, että Pimeyden metsästäjät olivat kauan sitten varastaneet sen. Niinpä Toat lähtivät Odinalle, missä he kuulivat The Shadowed Onelta tämän antaneen sauvan Xian asukkaille maksuksi aseista. Hän lupasi päästää Toa Nuvat vapaiksi, jos he tappaisivat kaksoisagentti Roodakan. Tahu suostui tähän, mutta kertoi myöhemmin Galille, että hänellä oli Roodakan varalle muita suunnitelmia. Saapuessaan Xialle he näkivät saaren tuhoutuneen lähes täysin Tahtorakin ja Kanohi-lohikäärmeen välisen taistelun seurauksena. Toat löysivät Roodakan ja Lewan tuotua Rahagat Roodakan luokse Toat pakottivat Roodakan muuttamaan Rahagat takaisin Toa Hagaheiksi. Tällä välin Onua oli lähtenyt hakemaan Artakhan sauvaa syvältä maan alta, mutta oli myöhästynyt Makuta Icaraxin noudettua sauvan juuri ennen häntä. Toat päättivät seurata Icaraxia Karzahnin valtakuntaan. Siellä he onnistuivat suostuttelemaan saaren Matoranit lähtemään pohjoiseen kohti Metru Nuita, mutta joutuivat pian Icaraxin yllätyshyökkäyksen kohteeksi. Icarax päihitti kaikki Toat paitsi Galin, joka kokosi kaikki voimansa ja päästi irti Nova-räjähdyksen. Icarax huuhtoutui pois veden mukana sauvan kanssa. Muut Toa Nuvat selvisivät koko Karzahnin tuhouduttua, minkä jälkeen Tahu poimi vedessä kelluvan Lhikanin Jalon Haun mukaansa. Toat päättivät hajaantua suorittamaan listan muita tehtäviä. Gali lähti katsomaan Mata Nuin saaren Suuren kaukoputken läpi. Samalla hän löysi haavoittuneen Kardasin ja paransi sen. Katsoessaan yhtäkkisestä mielihalusta teleskoopin läpi uudelleen ja käyttäen samalla Akaku Nuvansa voimaa hän näki eläviä olentoja Punaisen tähden sisällä. Hän lähti juoksemaan pitkin rantaa eikä huomannut Botarin saapumista. Botar vei Galin Daxialle, missä muut Toa Nuvat jo odottivat. Siellä he näkivät Trinuman asettavan Artakhan sauvan paikoilleen, minkä jälkeen Suuren mullistuksen tuhot korjautuivat universumissa. Tämän jälkeen Toa Nuvat vietiin Artakhalle, missä he saivat uudet Mukautuvat haarniskat. Sen jälkeen heidät teleportattiin Karda Nuille. Karda Nui Saapuessaan Karda Nuille Toa Nuvat joutuivat Makutojen ja Av-Matoranien välisen taistelun keskelle. Taistelun jälkeen he jakaantuivat kahteen tiimiin. Lewan, Pohatun ja Kopakan jäädessä taivaalle suojelemaan Matoraneja Tahu, Gali ja Kopaka lähtivät Salaisuuksien Suolle hakemaan Ignikaa. Päästessään suolle he jakaantuivat etsimään Ignikaa. Gali epäili naamion pudonneen kasvillisuuden joukkoon tai jollekin suolla olevalle luodolle. right|thumb|Gali tuhoaa puun vesinyrkillä Kuljeskellessaan Gali löysi suokasvin köynnökseen piilotetun avainkiven. Hän yritti lentää sen yli ja poimia sen, mutta hän muisti Vakaman ja muiden Turagoiden kertoman tarinan Morbuzakh, jonka köynnökset uhkasivat Metru Nuita. Niinpä hän päätti lähestyä sitä varovasi, luoden ensin aaltonyrkin lyömään kiven sijoiltaan. Hän ei kuitenkaan tiennyt Gorastin vaanivan häntä juuri sillä hetkellä. Kiven lähdettyä irti Gali muisti erään olennon sanoneen, että vaara ei ole sitä mitä hän näki, vaan se mitä hän näki vasta kun oli liian myöhäistä. Gali ei kutienkaan onnistunut muistamaan kuka olento oikein oli. Tuolloin Gorast syöksyi kohti Galia, joka onnekseen ehti väistämänä ajoissa. Sitten hän loi aallon joka sai Gorastin lentämään täysin holtittomasti. Gorast syöksyi uudelleen ja löi Galin päin puuta. Gali käytti voimiaan luomaan vesikuplan Gorastin pään ympärille ja ampui sitten tätä Nynrah-haamutykillään luodakseen energiakahleet Makutan ympärille. Gorast kuitenkin onnistui rikkomaan ketjut. Gorast ampui vuorostaan haamutykillään Galia ja tämä onnistui hätäisesti väistämään iskun. Se antoi hänelle mahdollisuuden kasvattaa Gorastin alapuolella olevan mudan kosteutta, minkä jälkeen Makuta vajosi mutaan ja Gali luuli päihittäneensä hänet. Gorast kuitenkin purskahti mudasta ja iski Galia yllättävän voimakkaalla iskulla. Gali pökertyi tästä ja Gorast valmistautui imemään hänestä valon ravinnokseen. Galin onneksi Onua saapui paikalle juuri tuolloin ja irrotti Gorastin Galista. Hän heitti Gorastin syrjään, minkä jälkeen hän pelasti kumppaninsa ja lähti etsimään Tahua. Joukkion kokoonnuttua yhteen he näkivät yhdessä Mistika Makutojen kanssa Chiroxin putoavan taivaalta hallitsemattomasti. Makutojen pelastaessa kumppaninsa eräs Av-Matoran tuli ja vei Toat turvaan. Saapuessaan tuntemattomaan määränpäähänsä Toat näkivät järkytyksekseen noin tusinan Av-Matoranin muuttuvan Bohrokeiksi, minkä jälkeen nämä teleportattiin Bohrok-pesiin. Toia opastanut Matoran antoi heille avainkiven ja muuttui itsekin Bohrokiksi. Myöhemmin hän ja kaksi muuta Toaa näkivät Makutoja vakoillessaan näiden asettavan yhden avainkivistä pieneen onkaloon. Nuvat käyttivät elementaalivoimiaan luodakseen ajastetut räjähdykset, joiden he toivoivat hämäävän Makutoja heidän yrittäessään hiipiä leiriin ja varastaa avainkiven. Makutat kuitenkin nappasivat heidät, ja Tahu yritti huijata Makutoja väittämällä Ignikan olevan taivaalla olevien Toien mukana, tietämättä että se todellakin oli siellä. Bitil luuli sitä tempuksi ja käytti telepatiaa lähettääkseen viestin yhdelle Phantoka Makutoista. Hän sai tietää Ignikan muuttaneen itsensä Toaksi ja päihittäneen Icaraxin muuttamalla tämän takaisin biomekaaniseksi olennoksi. Tuon jälkeen Toat pakenivat Galin luodessa sumun ja Onuan kaivaessa tunnelin. Makutat kiirehtivät Codrexin luo uskoen Toien menevän sinne ja valmistautuakseen hyökkäämänä heidän kimppuunsa. Tahu kuitenkin päätti, että olisi parempi mennä tarkkailmemaan korkealla taivaalle. Toien nähdessä Makutat Codrexin luona he aloittivat hyökkäyksen. Hetken kuluttua Makutat saivat apua. Phantoka Makutat sekä muutamat Varjo-Matoranit piirittivät Toa Mistikat. Sankareita piiritti myös Codrexin energiakenttä, joka olisi kosketuksesta tehnyt heistä tajuttomia. Antroz oli ampumaisillaan varjosalaman, mutta Kopaka jäädytti hänen kätensä. Kaikki kuusi Toaa olivat jälleen yhdessä ja Toa Nuvat syöksyivät viimeiseen taisteluun Makutoja vastaan. Taistelun aikana Krika päihitti Galin ja vei hänet syvemmälle suolla. Siellä Krika yritti vakuuttaa Galin lähtemään Karda Nuilta, jotta Toa Nuvat eivät voisi herättää Mata Nuita eikä seurauksena olisi kammottavaa tulevaisuutta. Tuolloin Takanuva saapui suolle ja syöksyi auttamaan Galia. Tämä pakotti Krikan lähtemään. Nähdessään Takanuvan Gali tunnisti hänet oitis ja kysyi miksi hän oli siellä. Takanuva vastasi ettei vastauksille ollut aikaa ja että heidän tulisi löytää muut Toa Nuvat. Lähtiessään liikkeelle heitä alkoi lähestyä oranssi hahmo, joka kuitenkin osoittautui Pohatuksi. Hän ja Kiven Toa kertoivat Takanuvalle Karda Nuin tapahtumista, minkä jälkeen he kohtasivat muutamia mutatisoituneita Niazeskejä. Niazeskit hyökkäsivät heidän kimppuunsa ja Gali onnistui torjumaan yhden niistä vesiaallolla. Takanuva hoiteli muut varjoaallolla, mikä sai Pohatun ja Galin epäilemään häntä Teridaxiksi valepuvussa. Pohatu lupasi antaa Takanuvalle kymmenen sekuntia aikaa selittää kuka oli. Takanuva kertoi vastaukseksi Pohatun ensimmäiset sanat Daxialla, mistä hän hämmentyi suuresti. Takanuva ehdotti kokeiluksi, että Gali loisi henkisen linkin hänen kanssaan kuten oli tehnyt Mata Nuilla Takanuvan ollessa vielä Kirjuri Takua. Gali teki tämän ja näki Takanuvan seikkailut Valtakunnan vaihtoehtoismaailmassa ja Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa. Gali sanoi Pohatulle Takanuvan todella olevan Takanuva, minkä jälkeen Pohatu kertoi äkkiä Karda Nuin senhetkisestä tilanteesta. Saapuessaan keskelle taistelua Toa Nuvat ajoivat Makutat pois Takanuvan avulla. Tahu käytti vapaan hetken hyväkseen ja esitteli avainkivet muille Toille. Toa Ignika saapui paikalle tuolloin ja opittuaan puhumaan kertoi Toille, että hänen lähtölaskentansa tuhoaisi universumin. Tuon jälkeen Takanuva paljasti, että Toa Nuvien onnistumisen jälkeen energiamyrskyt tuhoaisivat kaiken Karda Nuilla. Jälleen toisen Makutojen ja Toien välisen taistelun jälkeen Toat pääsivät Codrexiin, missä Onua käynnisti koneiston ja sai lattian laskeutumaan. Toat löysivät alapuolisesta kammiosta kolme ajoneuvoa. Lewan mennessä Axalara T9:ään ja Pohatun Rockoh T3:een Antroz kaappasi Jetrax T6:den ennen kuin Kopaka ehti mennä siihen. Kaksi ajoneuvoilla olevaa Toaa lähtivät jahtaamaan Antrozia. Takanuvan ja Kopakan lähdettyä myös Codrexista Tahu, Onua ja Gali jäivät sinne ja yrittivät keksiä kuinka herättää Mata Nui avainkivien osoittamalla tavalla. He huomasivat avainkivien kertoman tavan liian hitaaksi ja tehottomaksi ja päättivät Ignikalla olevan kylliksi energiaa Mata Nuin herättämiseen nopeasti. Naamion olisi kutienkin luovuttava uudesta elämästään ja älykkyydestään, eikä Ignika suostunut tähän yrittäen tappaa Tahun hänen mainittuaan suunnitelman hänelle. Gali kuitenkin suostutteli Ignikan mukaan suunnitelmaan kertoen, että Matoro oli tehnyt samoin ja oli tullut sen takia sankariksi. Sitten Onua lähti ulos auttamaan taistelussa, ja Galin ollessa kahden Tahun kanssa Tulen Toa kertoi muistaneensa kaiken heidän elämästään ennen saapumista Mata Nuin saarelle. Hän pyysi Galilta anteeksi päätöstä heidän ensimmäisestä astumisestaan Codrexiin ja Toa-kanistereihin asettumisesta, mikä sai heidät vaipumaan rajattomaan uneen. Gali hyväksyi anteeksipyynnön ja he saivat selville, että ainoa keino paeta Karda Nuilta olivat Lewan, Pohatun ja Kopakan ohjaamat kulkuneuvot, sillä ne pystyivät lentämään seinien läpi. Gali jäi sisälle, kun Tahukin lähti auttamaan tiimiään. Hän näki Ignikan herättävän Mata Nuin energioillaan, ja tunteita täynnä olevat energiat täyttivät hänet, täyttäen hänet ilolla, juhlan tunnulla sekä muilla tunteilla, kuten tunteella jostakin etäisestä ja muukalaismaisesta, jota hän ei ymmärtänyt. Hän myös näki kuinka Ignika alkoi värähdellä ja jotakin siirtyi naamion. (Mata Nuin hengen siirtyminen Ignikaan Makuta Teridaxin karkotettua sen). Huolestuneena naamion mahdollisesta vahingoittumisesta hän yritti irrottaa sen mutta joutui räjähdysvoiman lyömäksi taaksepäin. Myöhemmin Onua vei hänet pois Codrexista ja he menivät yhdessä muiden Toien kanssa kolmelle ajoneuvolle ja lensivät pois Karda Nuilta. Seitsemän Toaa palasivat lopulta Metru Nuille ilman pysyviä vammoja. Siellä he juhlivat Mata Nuin heräämistä, kunnes Makuta Teridax paljasti ottaneensa Suuren hengen kehon hallintaansa ja siten koko Matoran-universumin. Teridaxin valtakausi Pian Toat pakenivat Arkistoihin Rahkshien jahtaamina. Tuolloin Gali katosi mystisesti mutta Kopaka ja Lewa löysivät hänet. Sitten hän meni Toien, Turagoiden ja niin monen Matoranin kuin löysivät kanssa piilopaikkaan Arkistojen alle. Pian Turagat löysivät Krahkan, joka suostui jälleen liittoutumaan heidän kanssaan. Hän kertoi heille tunneleista joita pitkin Metru Nuilta voisi paeta. Tahu muodosti suunnitelman tavata eri Toia muilla mailla ja yrittää laukaista kapina monissa universumin kolkissa. Saavuttuaan Steltille he tapasivat Mata Nuin Ritarikuntalaisen Trinuman, joka kertoi Daxian tuhoutuneen. Gali päätti jäädä Metru Nuille, missä hän sai myöhemmin viestin Takanuvalta lähettää Toa Nuparu Destralille. Tahu myös pyysi Galia tutkimaan Suuria olentoja, toivoen saavansa selville heidän salaisuutensa. Myöhemmin Gali matkasi Bara Magnaan. Yhdessä Pohatun kanssa hän kukisti puoli legioonaa Skakdeja. Taistelun jälkeen hän jäi asumaan uudelleensyntyneeseen Spherus Magnaan Spherus Magna Gali, Onua ja Tahu alkoivat puhua Toien ja Matoranien kanssa ottaakseen selvää, ketkä Toat lähettää etsimään Suuria olentoja Bota Magnasta. Heidän päädyttyään Chiaraan, Ordeen ja Zariaan Gali alkoi auttaa siirtämään meriolentoja Matoran-universumista. Tahu kuitenkin kutsui hänet erityistehtävälle ja Gali lähti tämän kanssa pohjoiseen etsimään paikkaa Uudelle-Aterolle. Muissa ulottuvuuksissa Toa-imperiumi Toa-imperiumin vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Gali hallitsi Karzahnin kanssa Uudelleenvalistuskeskusta Ga-Metrussa. Myöhemmin taistelussa Coliseumin ulkopuolella, taistellen Pohatun ja Lesovikin armejiaa vastaan, Gali tappoi Primalin, mutta hänet tappoi Krakua ja Ahkmou, Ääni-voiman kanssa, käyttäen niitä ja tuhoten tämän naamion ja panssarin, tappaen Toan. Sulatus Sulatuksen vaihtoehtoismaailmassa Spherus Magnassa, Gali on Matoran, joka pyörittää tämän universumin Ga-Koron kanoottiliiketoimintaa. Luonne Gali on hyvin ystävällinen ja lämmin. Hän on myös kohtelias ja kiltti. Kyvyt *'Taidot:' Gali on eritysesti älykäs ja ketterä. *'Voimat:' Gali hallitsee veden elementtiä. Toa Nuvana hänellä on vahvemmat vesivoimat - hän voi ajastaa vesihyökkäyksen ja käyttää Nova-räjähdystä. *'Naamio:' Galin päänaamiona on aina ollut Kanohi Kaukau, Vedenalaisen hengityksen naamio. Lisäksi hän keräsi muut viisi naamiotaan ja sai siten Kultaisen Kanohin. Toa Nuvana tämä muuttui Kaukau Nuvaksi, ja hänen täytyi kerätä muut viisi Kanohi Nuvaa. Näitä hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt käyttämään Karda Nuilla tämän suojakilven takia. *'Välineet:' Toa Matana Galin välineet olivat Koukut. Kun hänestä tuli Toa Nuva, hän sai tilalle kaksi Vesikirvestä, joita pystyi käyttämään räpylöinä. Saatuaan mukautuvan haarniskan Galin ase oli lasertähtäimellä varustettu Nynrah-haamutykki. BIONICLE.comin tilastot Esiintymiset peleissä BIONICLE: The Game [[Kuva:Gali_Nuva_Bionicle_The_Gamessa.png|thumb|left|150px|Gali BIONICLE: The Gamessa]] BIONICLE: The Gamessa Galilla pelataan kohdassa, jossa tarkoituksena on päihittää Bohrok-Kalit. Pelastettuaan muutaman Ga-Matoranin he rakentavat Galille valas-Rahin joka vie hänet Bohrok-kalien pesään. Hän voittaa ne yksin Takua tulee esiin kertomaan Onu-Wahiin suunnanneista oudoista olennoista. Gali matkustaa Po-Wahiin ja tapaa Pohatun. Gali kertoo vaarasta ja menee Le-Wahiin etsijään Lewan. Siellä hän kertoo tälle Rahksheista. BIONICLE Heroes (GBA) BIONICLE Heroesin Game Boy Advance –versiossa Galilla pelataan Tuskien autiomaassa, joka on Reidakin alue. Tasolla pelataan Toa Mata Galina, ja Kaukau Nuvan saa kaikkien vihollisten tuhouduttua ja kaikkien Matoranien vapauduttua. Muut nettipelit [[Kuva:Gali_Bionicle_Mistikassa.png|thumb|right|Gali lentää BIONICLE: Mistikassa]] [[Kuva:BIONICLE_Mistika_Gali.png|thumb|left|Toinen kuva Galista BIONICLE: Mistikassa]] Gali on esiintynyt myös Gali Nuva's Rapid Descentissä, BIONICLE: Mistikassa sekä Mistika: Swamp of Secretsissä. Lainauksia Kulissien takana Valon naamiossa Galin ääninäyttelijänä toimi englanninkielisessä versiossa Kathleen Barr ja suomenkielisessä versiossa Sari Moilanen. Triviaa *Gali on ainoa tunnettu Toa, joka on tehnyt Nova-räjähdyksen tarinassa. Kun hän oli tehnyt sen, Karzahnin valtakunta tuhoutui. Settitietoa left|thumb|150px|Gali settinä Gali on julkaistiin ensimmäisen kerran vuonna 2001 35-osaisena Toa Mata kanisterina. Pyörittäen takaosaa, pystyi liikuttamaan kumpaakin kättä joissa oli kiipeilykoukut. Galin pystyi yhdistämään Lewaan ja Kopakaan, joista tuli Toa Mata Wairuha, setin ohjeet löytyi näiden kolmen ohjeista. 150px|right|thumb|Gali Nuva settinä Vuonna 2002, Gali julkaistiin 44-osaisena Toa Nuva-kanisteri settinä. Kirvekset hänen jaloissaan, olivat myös hänen aseitaan. Myös tämän setin kättä pystyi heiluttamaan, jos pyöritti takaa isoa pyörää. Galin pystyi myös yhdistämään taas Lewaan ja Kopakaan, luoden Toa Nuva Kaita Wairuhan. Ohjeet löytyivät settien ohjeiden takaa. left|thumb|150px|Gali Mistika settinä Gali julkaistiin taas kesällä vuonna 2008 yhtenä Mistikoista, ja hänellä oli myös Mukautuva Haarniska. Tämä setti sisälsi 60-osaa. Hänessä oli Nynrah-haamutykki, mukanaan Lasertähtäin. Uuten Galiin pystyi liittämään kenet tahansa pienen 2008 vuoden Matoranin. Häneen ei liittynyt kukaan tarinassa, (mutta kanisterissa kerrottiin, että hän voisi liittyä Av-Matoran Tanman kanssa). Vuoden 2008 Galin voi yhdistää Tahun ja Onuan kanssa, luoden Mata Nuin ritarikuntalaisen Trinuman. Esiintymiset Kirjat *''BIONICLE Chronicles 1: Tale of the Toa'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 2: Beware the Bohrok'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 3: Makuta's Revenge'' *''BIONICLE Chronicles 4: Tales of the Masks'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 5: Voyage of Fear'' *''BIONICLE Legends 1: Island of Doom'' *''BIONICLE Legends 2: Dark Destiny'' *''BIONICLE Legends 5: Inferno'' *''BIONICLE Legends 7: Prisoners of The Pit'' *''BIONICLE Legends 8: Downfall'' *''BIONICLE Legends 9: Shadows in the Sky'' *''BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets'' *''BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle'' *''BIONICLE: Journey's End'' *''Alkuperäinen BIONICLE-opas'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia'' *''BIONICLE Encyclopedia: Updated'' *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Novellit ja jatkotarinat *''Toa Nuva Blog'' (kirjoittajana) *''Dark Mirror'' (vaihtoehtoismaailmassa) *''Brothers In Arms'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' *''Reign of Shadows'' *''The Yesterday Quest'' *''The Powers That Be'' Sarjakuvat *''The Coming of the Toa'' *''Deep into Darkness'' *''Triumph of the Toa'' *''The Bohrok Awake'' *''To Trap a Tahnok'' *''Into the Nest'' *''What Lurks Below'' *''The End of the Toa?'' *''Tale of the Toa'' *''Secrets of the Swarm'' *''Into the Nest (mainossarjakuva)'' *''Toa Nuva -mainossarjakuva'' *''Divided We Fall'' *''Powerless'' *''A Matter of Time...'' *''Absolute Power'' *''Rahkshi-mainossarjakuva'' *''Rise of the Rahkshi!'' *''At Last -- Takanuva!'' *''Secrets and Shadows'' *''Toa Metru!'' *''Sarjakuva 12.5'' *''Swamp of Shadows'' *''Endgame'' *''Mata Nui Rising'' *''Rebirth'' Muut kanooniset *''Mata Nui Online Game'' *''Toa Mata -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Toa Mata Nestlé Promo CD'' *''Toa Mata Platform Game'' *''BIONICLE: The Legend of Mata Nui'' *''Toa Nuva -mainosanimaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Online Animaatiot'' *''Bohrok-Kal Mini Promo CDt'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (2003)'' *''Mata Nui Explorer (elokuva)'' *''The Legend Continues'' *''BIONICLE: Valon naamio'' Epäkanooniset *''BIONICLE: Makutan metsästys'' *''The Battle for Mata Nui'' *''Toa Nuva -mainospelit'' *''BIONICLE: The Game'' *''BIONICLE: Mask of Light (peli)'' *''BIONICLE Heroes (GBA)'' *''Mistika-mainosanimaatio'' *''BIONICLE: Mistika'' *''Mistika: Swamp of Secrets'' Katso myös *Luokka:Galin kuvat Ulkoisia Linkkejä *Gali Matan ohjeet LEGO.comissa *Gali Nuvan ohjeet LEGO.comissa *Gali Mistikan ohjeet LEGO.comissa de:Gali en:Gali es:Gali nl:Gali pl:Gali Luokka:Veden Toa Luokka:Toa Mata Luokka:Toa Nuva